Amigo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Molly Hooper conoció a Sherlock Holmes a los doce años, era una noche fría de noviembre y este estaba drogado hasta la cabeza. Mundo alterno.


_Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece. Pero Dios que sería más genial. Sé que las edades de ambos van a ser diferentes, al igual que mucho en la historia va cambiar, para crear un mundo alterno que me pareció interesante de tratar._

 **Amigo**

La primera vez que Molly Hooper observo a Sherlock Holmes, fue cuando tenía doce años y no comprendía que estaba sucediendo. Su padre había anunciado que se mudarían de su antiguo hogar, a lo que ella no se negó, no era como si tuviera muchos amigos después de todo, lo único que poseía en realidad, era la compañía de su padre. Se habían mudado a un lugar algo alejado de Inglaterra, donde la ciudad no era tan grande, pero tampoco tan pequeña.

Su hogar estaba en el medio de todo, en una pequeña clínica privada que conducía su padre y que ella intentaba ayudar en todo lo posible. Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía tan solo cinco años, por lo cual desde que recordaba siempre habían sido su padre y ella.

Retomando la línea principal, Molly conoció a Sherlock Holmes una fría tarde de noviembre. La puerta del consultorio de su padre se había abierto violentamente, provocando que ella tirara algunos papeles.

Eran dos hombres.

Uno que parecía mayor, tenía sobre uno de sus hombros el brazo de otro joven. Mientras su padre gritaba a Molly para que trajera algunos instrumentos, noto como este era recostado sobre una camilla y parecía en condición de muerto. Pero lo detecto, un leve movimiento en su pecho que le indico estaba con vida.

Todo fue muy rápido y a la vez muy lento.

Cuando ella intentaba limpiar la frente del chico, luego que su padre estaba tomándole el pulso, este se levantó de forma violenta y la sujeto a ella con fuerza de la mano.

Ella no era un médico, pero haber pasado tantos años como su padre le hizo tener varias teorías de que estaba pasando, pero debido a su excesiva sudoración en su brazo, sus ojos desorbitados y otros aspectos, dedujo que estaba drogado…muy pero muy drogado. Aun con el temor de ser sujetado por un drogadicto que la miraba con ojos desubicados, no pudo evitar pensar que sus ojos claros eran preciosos.

—Eurus—susurro antes de caer nuevamente inconsciente.

Ella pestañeo confundida, antes que su padre le ladrara que se largara del lugar.

Corrió asustada por la puerta, no apareció hasta el siguiente día.

.

El chico aún seguía inconsciente en la camilla el día siguiente, con respiración más calmada y un semblante tranquilo. Se dio la oportunidad de observarlo mejor que la noche anterior, era evidentemente mayor que ella…unos 16 o 17 años podría calcular, o incluso más. De piel clara y cabello oscuro y corto. Sus ropas parecían de alta clase, pero también estaban tan sucias, que no estaba segura.

—Molly, no deberías estar aquí—hablo su padre desde su espalda.

Dio un pequeño bote en su lugar, para girar a verlo.

Su padre era un hombre no tan mayor, pero con aspecto algo demacrado, ser médico y perder a su esposa le habían pagado la factura. Su cabello estaba ya comenzando a tener algunas canas y aunque era alguien de aspecto delgado, comenzaba también a tener algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

Pero ese día parecía incluso más cansado que de costumbre.

Molly vio de reojo al chico.

—Estaba drogado—aseguro, no pregunto.

El doctor Thomas Hooper soltó un suspiro al ver a su hija de esa forma. Molly no era buena haciendo amigos, de eso estaba seguro al ser su padre. No era psicólogo pero podría deducir su falta de interés social proveniente desde la pérdida de su madre, la falta de una figura materna y la inestabilidad de relaciones en su familia, la habían convertido en una niña solitaria.

Tampoco mostraba mucho interés en algo que no fuera la medicina.

Le preocupaba la forma en que veía al joven en la camilla, con interés y curiosidad.

—Su nombre es Sherlock Holmes, hijo de una familia importante que vive algo alejada de la ciudad, su hermano Mycroft nos pidió que lo cuidáramos hoy, enviaría a alguien por el esta tarde—comento para saciar algo de la curiosidad de su hija.

La pequeña Molly era alguien demasiado delgada, con la piel pálida y cabello castaño oscuro sobre sus hombros, pero sus ojos eran grandes y claros, brillantes y con inteligencia…un hermoso color gris que le recordaba a su esposa fallecida.

—Sus ojos parecían tristes—anuncio la niña de forma monótona.

El doctor sonrió.

—Debe estar cargando sus propios demonios Molly, avísame cuando despierte—informo saliendo del lugar, no poco antes que la puerta sonara por un nuevo paciente.

La niña vio la puerta unos instantes, antes de sentarse al lado del chico y viéndolo dormir.

.

Los efectos de la droga eran fascinantes como alarmantes según su hermano, ese estado de inconsciencia en que podía llegar, pero también alcanzando uno de sus mayores picos de capacidad mental. Sabía que a lo largo de esta curva que formaba, su perspectiva de vida decaía en cada segundo, pero era algo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Se negaba a vivir una vida aburrida como los humanos normales, no él, no Sherlock Holmes.

Él estaba sobre la media, la superaba y pateaba con facilidad. No había nada que se escapara de sus ojos y su poderosa mente.

Excepto ese color blanco en el techo, que estaba seguro no había visto anteriormente. El único efecto de la droga era ese temor que le producía poco después de levantarse, mientras sus capacidades comenzaban a funcionar y tenía un leve intervalo de temor por el lugar donde se encontraba. Pero al asegurar que no era su anterior hogar, todo volvía a la calma por algún motivo.

Intento levantarse, sintiendo un dolor en sus costillas por la pelea callejera donde había ganado a cinco chicos, luego de recibir el precio a pagar.

Una costilla rota.

Rápidamente dedujo que estaba en un consultorio médico, probablemente del nuevo doctor de la ciudad que Mycroft le había comentado y él ignorado todo lo posible. No se extraño que lo llevara a ese lugar, en toda la ciudad nadie parecía claramente interesado en recibirlo.

Su atención se detuvo un segundo sobre el otro inquilino del espacio.

Una niña.

Rápidamente al verla dedujo que tendría doce años (cinco menos que él), su cabello algo mal cortado y su pésimo gusto en la vestimenta, pudo reflejar la falta de figura femenina en ese lugar (no solo por la niña todo el lugar era un poco sucio), su piel blanca le demostró en que parte de Inglaterra pudo haber nacido y descarto varios sitios por sus rasgos físicos. Una mirada detalla le indico también sobre su poco interés en relaciones sociales y que también tendría afición a los libros. Pudo deducir casi todo sobre la niña en ese instante que la vio.

Excepto una cosa, sus ojos grises no solo parecían vacíos, si no también que parecían verlo curiosa.

—Estas en el consultorio de…—comenzó la niña.

Su voz era suave e infantil, algo fastidioso.

—El doctor Hooper, se pasaron hace una semana de otro punto de Inglaterra por motivos personales, también puede ser que tu padre quisiera cambiar de ambiente para que pudieras mejorar tus aspectos sociales y se sienta culpable por no haber salvado a tu madre de su enfermedad terminal—expreso rápidamente y aburrido.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron impresionados y su boca se abrió levemente. Parecía que su mente estaba intentando procesar sus palabras, por lo que rodo los ojos fastidiado.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?—pregunto con curiosidad infantil.

Tomo asiento en la camilla viéndola fijamente aburrido.

—Demasiado obvio, todo este lugar, incluyéndote, parece gritarlo—expreso.

La niña vio a todos lados intentando buscar lo que él vio, claramente sin poder observarlo o si observándolo pero no analizándolo de su misma forma.

Por último los ojos de la niña se posaron en los suyos, se sintió algo cohibido al no ver el usual desprecio que mostraban los demás cuando decía la verdad, sino más bien ojos algo brillantes.

—Eso es fascinante—expreso con una leve sonrisa.

Como si no le importara haber dicho sobre su madre muerta o su padre.

Interesante.

Tal vez la niña no era tan aburrida como había pensado en primera estancia.

—Sherlock Holmes—dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

Sin eliminar su sonrisa la niña también se presentó.

—Molly Hooper—

.

Su padre le reprendió por no avisarle sobre el despertar de su paciente, a lo cual la niña solo corrió cuando este le indico sobre lo que necesitaba. Luego que Sherlock le anunciara frente a la menor sobre su falta de relaciones íntimas y que debería dejar el alcohol por problemas de su hígado, el doctor con toda la paciencia que tenía, le indico que el coctel de drogas que tomo era peligroso. El joven se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

En realidad Thomas estaba preocupado por la mirada de su hija sobre Sherlock siempre que este hablaba, siempre diciendo la verdad de forma correcta aunque hasta hace segundos no parecía saberlo.

Impresionante.

Era la palabra que usaba Molly a su lado, provocando en el joven una leve sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Al parecer un joven con Ego muy elevado que estaba interesado en ser notado por los demás, o simplemente que le gustaba ser engrandecido.

A diferencia de Sherlock el doctor no hizo comentario alguno sobre el asunto. Sin embargo mantuvo un ojo en su hija todo el día.

Molly pasó revoloteando al lado de Sherlock y ayudándolo en lo posible, mientras tanto el joven a veces se distraía viendo a la ventana y en otras le comentaba a Molly sobre la gente que caminaba en la calle y sus verdades incomodas. La niña soltó una pequeña risa cuando el joven comento no saber por qué la gente parecía interesada en tener una familia.

El doctor sonrió melancólico sin recordar cuando fue la última vez que la escucho sonreír.

—A los humanos no les gusta estar solos…un factor en su naturaleza, ocupan tener a alguien a su lado para interactuar—dijo la niña como si tuviera veinte años o más.

Sherlock la vio unos instantes, sin haber considerado mucho esa posibilidad porque no le parecía algo relevante.

Poco después Mycroft llego con un carro para trasladarlo a su hogar ahora que estaba mejor, el menor de los Holmes vio por la ventana del coche como la niña se despedía de forma energética, antes de escuchar las reprimendas de su hermano.

.

Las visitar de Sherlock al doctor Thomas eran frecuentes, muchas más de las que a los Hooper le gustaría ver. Todas eran por el mismo motivo, bueno por dos motivos, si no era un consumo demasiado peligroso de drogas, era por peleas callejeras. Su hermano mayor solía traerlo, pero luego de cinco meses en lo mismo, luego este comenzó a llegar por su cuenta. A veces dormía en el porche, antes que el doctor abriera la puerta alarmado gritándole a Molly por ayuda.

Atenderlo era difícil, muchas veces entraba en estados de alucinación y debían sujetarlo con fuerza antes de sedarlo.

Molly solía cuidarlo al dormir, muchas veces la niña término con tremendas ojeras, pero al cumplir 13 años, era la quien mejor solía atenderlo. A veces solo era necesario darle la mano al joven y este se relajaba, otras veces le contaba cuentos cuando este deliraba y si no pasaba colocándole paños de agua fría por la fiebre.

Lo mejor para Molly era cuando Sherlock despertaba, aunque no era de su agrado, el doctor solía dejarlo unas cuantas horas sin hacer nada para que se recuperara un poco. En la tarde llegaría Mycroft o incluso el mismo doctor lo acompañaría a su hogar.

Pero eran esas horas donde Sherlock hablaba con Molly, que ella se sentía genial. Sherlock siempre tenía algo que comentar, sobre algunas suposiciones de asesinatos que pasaban en los periódicos, sobre sus clases en la universidad (era un maldito genio que con 18 años casi podría tener un doctorado de quererlo) y a veces eran comentarios tan sin sentido, que ella terminaba muerta de risa.

—Le dije a mi madre que dos tazas de azúcar eran suficientes, pero ella insistió en que para eso no ocupaba una receta y termino provocándole un ataque de azúcar a mi padre—exclamo como si fuera insólito el joven.

Casi con más intensidad con la cual declaro a una mujer muerta que había sido culpa del jardinero.

—Pensé que tenía un gemelo—expreso Molly un día sobre uno de sus casos del periódico.

Sherlock bufo.

—Nunca son gemelos, deja de leer esos libros inútiles—comento este limpiando parte de la herida en su cara.

Molly rodo los ojos, antes de quitarle la toalla y comenzar a limpiarla por sí misma.

.

Dos años de amistad fueron necesarios para ir a la casa de los Holmes, no porque ella quisiera, para Molly tener 14 años era todo muy confuso, por lo cual no entendía que sucedía. Sherlock abrió la puerta y lanzo una maldición al aire, antes de ser regañado por sus padres, luego le hizo pasar diciéndole que no se asustara por lo que viera.

No había nada raro, los padres de Sherlock eran bastante normales en comparación a este y Mycroft (con quien había tenido algunas charlas cuando esperaban fuera de la habitación y su padre trataba a Sherlock), ambos parecían tratarla como una princesa y se preguntó por qué la madre de Sherlock pareció suspirar al verla en la mesa.

La veían con algo similar a anhelo, pero no hizo preguntas, era grosero hacerlas ese día.

En su lugar canto y aplaudió cuando le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Sherlock, quien lucía un ridículo gorro de fiesta (gruñía algo sobre una apuesta) y parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese. No termino de cantarle cuando este ya quería largarse y era obligado a estar sentado con palabras acidas de Mycroft.

De pronto su madre fue a la cocina para traer algunos platos, a lo cual ella se ofreció ayudarle.

—Gracias Molly, no sabes lo bueno que es una presencia femenina en medio de tantos trogloditas—indico la señora Holmes, colocando varios platos en sus manos.

Ella vio de reojo a la puerta, antes de verla con curiosidad.

—Te preguntas por que fuiste invitada—indico la señora Holmes.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Al menos ya sabía que tanto Sherlock como Mycroft (luego que dedujera como había muerto su perro hace dos años, supo que sin duda era hermano del otro) habían sido hijos de esa señora y no adoptados…o algún experimento fallido, sus teorías eran mucho más alucinantes con la llegada de Holmes a su vida.

—Sherlock no es bueno relacionándose con las personas y no es de agrado de muchos, pero en ocasiones comenta tu nombre…le pregunte a Mycroft y el afirmo que eres lo más cercano a una amiga que tuvo…en mucho tiempo—musito con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

Molly asintió, no parecía momento de agregar nada, tampoco sabía que agregar.

La fiesta familiar, que ahora incluía a Molly, siguió al lado de la chimenea contando historias vergonzosas de la familia.

—Era necesario traer a la niña para avergonzarme—hablo Sherlock con fastidio.

Ella no lo tomo como un insulto, dos años de conocerlo y varios comentarios como:

"Tienes un pésimo sentido de la moda"

"Tu inteligencia es solo un poco superior al promedio"

"Apestas no uses ese perfume de nuevo"

"Tu ciclo menstrual será irregular los primeros meses, así que es normal que estés intolerable"

No eran siempre con intención, solamente Sherlock solía decir lo que pasaba sobre su mente fuera grosero o no. Al principio se sintió ofendida, pero luego también noto cuando este alababa su mente por seguirle el ritmo en ocasiones o que ella parecía mejorar en prácticas médicas a pesar de ningún estudio.

Sherlock solo era…Sherlock.

También había algo curioso, Sherlock no solía decirle Molly…solo le decía "niña".

—No sería divertido sin un espectador ajeno al tema—dijo Mycroft con sagacidad.

El hermano le gruño antes de ver fastidiado por la ventana.

—Bueno dejando de lado a Sherlock, Molly es una niña encantadora, pronto tendrá muchos pretendientes—dijo la señora Holmes con ambas manos juntas y una sonrisa brillante.

La menor se quedó en silencio, no había cambiado mucho desde que conoció a Sherlock, unos cuantos centímetros más alta, sin desarrollarse mucho y su cabello un poco más claro que antes. Lamentablemente sus interacciones sociales se limitaban a charlar de forma esporádica con algunos compañeros, por temas de la clase.

—Esta niña es tan buena en interacciones sociales como Mycroft saltando la cuerda—farfullo Sherlock aburrido.

Le dio una mirada enojada, a lo que este se encogió de hombros.

Sherlock Holmes siempre tan amable, al menos cuando le regalo un libro de "Como superar las drogas" que provoco unas risada ahogas de Mycroft y los reclamos de sus padres, cuando este le vio enojado. Ella sonrió de forma arrogante.

.

Sus quince años no fueron muy relevantes en realidad, sus relaciones sociales estaban mejorando gracias a una compañera nueva que se trasladó a la ciudad. La chica era de cabellera rizada y carismática, que al parecer tenía agrado en Molly. Tamara, mitad latina y la otra mitad Italiana, sin duda era una chica bastante refrescante. Con un vocabulario algo diverso a la hora de maldecir a alguien.

Era femenina.

Puede que Molly fuera alguien inteligente, superando a sus compañeros y tuviera gustos bastante excéntricos, no podría comprender otra forma por la cual en ocasiones se topaba observando a Sherlock en el consultorio, o cuando la madre de este la invitaba algunas tarde y el menor tenía que estar presente para no ser humillado al extremo.

Estaba creciendo, con hormonas y dudas existenciales de la mayoría de adolecentes normales, Sherlock obviamente no entraba en esa regla.

Por eso acepto cuando Tamara le acompañaba a comprar ropa o peinar su cabellera, algunas cosas básicas sobre maquillaje, aunque ella no parecía mostrar una gran atención en este. Al menos se veía algo más femenina que cuando era niña, y conoció chicos.

Bueno, no conoció.

Tamara se los presentaba.

Fue cuando conoció a Jefferson, un adorable chico de 16 años que sonreía de forma carismática. Aun así no le gustaban sus ojos, eran muy oscuros…ella los prefería claros.

Igualmente acepto la cita con él, caminando por la tarde en medio de un parque con el atardecer cayendo. Jefferson tenía habilidad para la palabra, le hacía sentir linda y sonreía cada cinco segundos ante un alago de este. Hablaban sobre las clases y los profesores. Sentados en una banca luego de comer un helado, ella con un vestido de Tamara y Jefferson acercándose a ella.

Un beso.

Un primer beso…mágico.

—Niña ocupo tu ayuda ahora—dijo alguien con una mano sobre su hombro que la hizo saltar asustada.

Jefferson igual volteo confundido, adiós buena atmosfera pensó antes de ver confundida a Sherlock.

Insulto su cerebro, por saltar y emocionarse ante los ojos brillantes de un drogadicto con problemas sociales que era una especie de amigo para ella. Por sentir una estúpida felicidad que no había sentido en todo el día y que solo sentía por él. Su pulso acelero y sus mejillas se encendieron.

Como solo pasaba con él.

Pero no podía ponerse así, era imposible, Sherlock era un imposible.

Porque era Sherlock.

—Sherlock…estoy en medio de una cita—le dijo de forma incrédula.

Este pestañeo unos momentos, al parecer sin procesar toda la información, luego en un segundo probablemente ya entendiera toda la situación. Pero fue peor, giro a ver a Jefferson de forma analítica y ella no tuvo que saber que pasaría, para saberlo en realidad.

—El hijo de un panadero, adolecente bastante común que tiene calificaciones comunes, el doblado en su ropa indica que la esposa del panadero últimamente no está en casa para atenderlos, probablemente una traición o lo engaña, la vi últimamente al lado de un hombre en el mercado. Cabello a lo que dicta la sociedad, probablemente en una cita contigo por favor algún amigo o demostrar su supremacía masculina al salir con tres chicas diferentes esta semana, con una tuvo relaciones se puede ver en los ojos y tenía la esperanza de tener lo mismo contigo. Esto debe ser una forma de superar el hecho que tiene problemas en su familia y quiere ocultarlo sobre una imagen de triunfador entre sus amigos—comento rápidamente.

Molly puso una mano en su rostro, luego que Jefferson se levantara furioso y Sherlock lo tumbara sin dificultad en el suelo.

—Problemas hormonales, tonto a esa edad—dijo antes de tomarla con fuerza de la muñeca y arrastrarla en dirección a su hogar.

Cuando la lluvia comenzó y el chasqueo la lengua murmurando sobre lo impredecible que podría ser el tiempo o sobre un mal cálculo.

Ella se soltó poco antes de llegar, en un callejón solo causando que este la viera irritado.

—Niña tu padre salió esta tarde de la ciudad, ocupo unos instrumentos de su consultorio y me advirtió que si entraba nuevamente forzando cerraduras me acusaría con Mycroft…ocupo tus llaves—dijo farfullando enojado.

Molly lo vio enojada.

—Estaba en una cita…porque no solo las pediste—

—Viste tu cita, era un perdedor, debiste agradecer que te saque de ahí—

—No importa si era un perdedor Sherlock, era mi cita—

—Estás haciendo un típico drama adolecente por nada, acaso ahora con tus nuevos amigos sientes la necesidad de hacer sus mismas actividades sociales para ser aceptada dentro de un grupo de personas con características similares…o que fingen tener esas características para encajar—

—Iba ser mi primer beso—

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Sherlock como si no entendiera la importancia del asunto y Molly furiosa de todo el asunto en realidad. La lluvia seguía cayendo y no había nadie cerca.

—¿Todo esto es por un beso?—dijo incrédulo viéndola de arriba abajo como si no la conociera.

Una risa sarcástica salió de los labios de la chica.

—Si quería que fuera especial, quería tener un buen primer beso…lamento no ser tu que ya estar grande, que con veinte años ya sabe lo que son tener relaciones sexuales, no ocupas preguntar pero escuche a mi padre acusándote para que no te acostaras con alguien que podría tener alguna infección nuevamente…solo quería tener un lindo recuerdo—hablo dolida viendo a otro lado.

No quería pensar en eso, en Sherlock junto otra mujer en medio de una cama, probablemente solo para saber que se sentía o usándolo como un experimento social que a veces tenía. Tal vez solo ocupaba calmar sus hormonas o simplemente era un buen relajante, tratándose de ese hombre podía ser todo junto.

Pero igual dolía, quemaba, desgarraba.

Porque ella poco a poco había amado a ese hombre, desde que tenía doce años comenzó a quererlo y ahora tres años más tarde ese querer se transformó en amor.

Su primer amor.

Aunque claro tenía suerte si era considerada al menos una mascota por parte de ese hombre, lo tenía todo, era apuesto, inteligente…eliminando su cruel sentido de amor y su forma retorcida de ver el mundo. Pero incluso eso amaba ella.

Quedo en shock cuando unos labios se posaron sobre los de ella, fríos, sin sentimiento y tan rápido como llego, se fueron.

Sherlock con el pelo escurriendo por su rostro muy similar al suyo, cerca viéndola de forma indiferente, que se sentía como una puñalada.

Le había besado.

—Listo ya tienes tu primer beso, podemos irnos—exclamo tranquilamente.

Ella cerro los ojos lentamente con la boca abierta de dolor, tomo rápidamente la camisa del hombre y cuando este giro a ver.

¡Slamp!

El hombre se quedó inmóvil cuando su mejilla se volteo, lo había visto venir, claramente lo había visto ya que él lo ve todo. Pero al parecer no había pensado en la posibilidad que si lo hiciera, o no estaba segura que pensó.

No esquivo la cachetada.

Este la volteo a ver herido, pero ella lo vio aún más herida.

Dio media vuelta y cuando este le llamo, le saco el dedo del medio.

—¡JODETE SHERLOCK!—dijo antes de salir corriendo.

.

El doctor Thomas sabía que algo pasaba el siguiente mes, lo supo porque Sherlock redujo en lo mínimo todas las visitas al doctor y solo eran cuando estaba en urgencias. Lo supo por que Molly se ocultaba en su cuarto al verlo llegar y ambos compartían miradas incomodas. No hizo ningún comentario, solamente trataba a Sherlock y este gruñía enojado.

—Cosas de adolecentes—farfullo una mañana cuando Molly soltó la palangana de agua al lado de la camilla de Sherlock, quien estaba lleno de sangre en el rostro.

Era curioso.

Siempre pensó que Sherlock era el mejor amigo de Molly, pero ahora habían discutido y no estaba seguro de saber por qué.

Era Sherlock, un excelente analizador para todo lo que no fuera él mismo.

Tosió un poco antes de limpiar la cara del chico, que ya era todo un hombre. Este se quejó sonoramente.

—Perdón, sé que mi hija es mucho más amable—exclamo con una media sonrisa.

Holmes bufo.

—Sabes pensé que eras un cerebrito que resuelve todo, pero a un mes de todo esto, no entiendo que pasa—confeso el doctor con una media sonrisa aun presente.

Este lo vio unos momentos, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Tampoco la entiendo bien, la arrastre a media noche un día para que cuidara a mi prima segunda y no se quejó, la use varias veces para experimentos y no se quejó, la lleve a otra ciudad un día para compra algo de papas y no se quejó, la e insultado (esto según Mycroft) y en ningún momento se quejó. No puedo pensar en algo suficientemente grave para superar las anteriores (y muchas más) que la hicieran enojar a este nivel—argumento rápidamente el hombre.

Thomas soltó una leve risa incrédula.

—El corazón de una mujer siempre será un enigma—le contesto.

El chico negó la cabeza.

—No hay enigmas, solamente hay que eliminar lo imposible y lo posible quedara…solo que no veo ningún sentido en su comportamiento—

El doctor sonrió.

—Mira te doy un secreto, pide disculpas, comprarle algo y te perdonara—

—¿Cómo esta tan seguro?—

—Eres el primer amigo de Molly…te quiere aunque no te lo diga—

Sherlock quedo en silencio, antes de suspirar y asentir aburrido.

.

Al final tuvo que comprarle varios dulces a la chica para poder ser perdonado y aun así esta gruño que si volvía a referir su comportamiento a la "menstruación" usaría todo lo aprendido en él, para matarlo y hacerlo parecer un accidente. No le creyó hasta que ella comento el plan, que sin duda parecía elaborado y temió cuando insinuó que Mycroft la ayudaría.

Había creado un monstruo.

Pero con 16 años al menos su amistad seguía…normal…ya saben aún seguían viéndose, ella iba a su casa y lo acompañaba a resolver los misterios que veía en periódicos para para su aburrimiento.

—Sociópata funcional—había dicho Molly una mañana de noviembre caminando por el canal a su lado.

Giro a verle de reojo.

—Es una mejor forma que decir psicópata o con problemas de autismo—dijo masticando una golosina.

Sonrió de medio lado, analizando la palabra en su mente y afirmando que le gustaba.

4 años.

La amistad con Molly había durado cuatro años, la chica era feliz a su lado, claramente teniendo un gran cariño a su persona. En cambio él simplemente se había acostumbrado a tenerla, aunque en momento se encontraba pensando en la chica de forma esporádica, lo cual le hacía ladear la cabeza confundido, antes de correr por algún misterio.

Sus padres aprobaban esa amistad, era la persona que había provocado que fuera lo más, humanamente aceptable, al menos cuando estaba a su lado.

Aun así Sherlock ignoro que le gustaba ver a Molly sonreír, era como…sentía la necesidad de proteger la felicidad de la chica.

—Deberías ser detective—hablo la chica luego de que resolviera fácilmente un caso con solo ver el periódico.

Este la vio de forma incrédula.

—No voy a ponerme al servicio de nadie—

—Que tal…un consultor…donde irían los detectives, no se aun la idea no está clara—

—No tengo en mi memoria algún puesto de ese tipo—

—Desde cuando el gran Sherlock Holmes se detiene por algo que no existe—

—Niña…aprendiste bien—

—Aprendí del mejor—

—Eso no lo negare—

Ambos sonrieron en medio de una banca en el parque.

.

Sherlock se mudó de la ciudad poco después de aquella tarde, obviamente ese pueblo en medio de la nada no era suficiente para mantenerlo ocupado. Molly solía suspirar aburrida por la ventana, sabiendo que las cartas que le enviaban no llegarían rápido, o si llegaran rápido su amigo contestaría un mes después o cuando le diera la gana.

Tuvo novios, dos…ninguno suficientemente interesante para tenerla atenta a la relación.

Esperaba siempre el cartero y sonreía cuando llegaba una nueva carta. En ella Sherlock comentaba que sucedía o que pasaba en su vida. Siempre estaba rodeado de asesinos en serie o metido en problemas por las peleas. Le reprendía y le enviaba saludos. También cada paquete de Sherlock llegaba con un regalo de su parte.

Muchos muy raros, y aun no entendía que hacer con el reloj de arena que tenía en su cuarto.

Pasaba algunas tardes con los señores Holmes, mientras ambos contaban historia de sus hijos. A veces Mycroft llegaba y la saludaba, diciendo que aun cuidaba de Sherlock a la distancia, le mandaban saludos o regalos con él.

Todo era normal…aburrido pero en una normalidad aceptable.

Hasta que un día entro a su casa, donde su padre estaba tirado en las escaleras con sangre saliendo de su boca.

Y su mundo se derrumbó.

.

Cáncer de hígado, que se había esparcido rápidamente por el cuerpo, provocando que la muerte fuera inminente. Su padre solía bromear sobre como todo humano moriría, pero cuando nadie lo veía, Molly miraba por la hendidura de la puerta, la cara triste de su padre.

Mycroft había aparecido una semana después de ese momento, llevando a su padre a uno de los mejores hospitales de Inglaterra, le había dicho que buscaría la forma de pagarle, pero este anuncio que los pagos del hospital ya estaban siendo realizados.

—¿Por quién?—pregunto confundida en la sala de espera.

—Sherlock consiguió un trabajo—musito este encogiéndose de hombros—ambos estamos pagando el hospital…pero sabes que no se salvara, el cáncer está muy avanzado—añadió saliendo del lugar palmeando su cabeza.

Ella sonrió un poco, antes de entrar nuevamente a la habitación.

.

Dos meses…su padre solo vivió dos meses más.

.

En el funeral hubieron muchas personas, su padre era un gran doctor y muy benevolente. Aun cuando el paciente no tenía dinero, no se negaba a atenderlo y tratarlo de la misma forma. Ayudo a muchos enfermos y trajo al mundo algunos niños, se hizo amigo del dueño de la carnicería y bromeaba todas las tardes con el zapatero del pueblo.

Mycroft ofreció sus condolencias, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo en el funeral, solo dejo una carta de Sherlock y se marchó.

Este…no asistió.

No fue hasta que ella quedo sola en su casa, donde todos se fueron y la soledad fue absorbente, que tomo la carta en sus manos. Sus ojos hinchados y su cabello largo hasta la cintura.

 _Niña._

 _No pude asistir al funeral, igualmente pagare todo con ayuda de Mycroft, cualquier cosa que necesites estaré a tu servicio._

Sonrió ante la carta más corta y sin sentimientos que le había mandado en todo ese tiempo. Noto que había un paquete al lado de la carta y al abrirlo, vio un pequeño collar que tomo entre sus manos. Era demasiado sencillo y sin costo aparente, pero miro al final de la cadena, un pequeño dije que al abrirlo, tenía la fotografía de su padre junto a su madre. Una imagen muy vieja que recordaba haberle enseñado a Sherlock hace algún tiempo.

Puso una mano sobre su boca, antes de volver a llorar por la ausencia de su padre.

.

Se mudó a Estados Unidos, no fue una decisión fácil, tampoco un difícil. Quería alejarse de todo y a la vez nada. Un viejo amigo de la familia, una anterior amiga de su padre, la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Empezó sus estudios de medicina, esperando lograr a ser una gran patóloga algún día. No hubo más cartas de Sherlock después de la muerte de su padre.

No importaba mucho realmente.

Él tenía su vida, no podía pedirle que marchara atrás por una tonta niña que no entendía como vivir en la soledad.

Los señores Holmes eran otro asunto, solían mandarle cartas en su cumpleaños, días festivos y alguna ocasión que quisieran. Las leía con mucho cariño y les mandaba siempre sus mayores saludos. Mycroft solía enviarle alguna que otra carta esporádica.

En realidad la última que le envió fue hace tres años.

Por eso recibir una llamada, fue algo que le hizo sentirse confundida.

—Solo llamaba para saludar—dijo Mycroft con fingido tono de sorpresa.

Ella soltó una risa ahogada.

—Mycroft, ambos sabemos que no es cierto…no llamaste para saludar cuando me gradué hace un año—explico de forma aburrida en medio del departamento en el que vivía.

El hombre pareció pensarlo.

El silencio le dio una razón.

—En realidad te llamaba para ver si te interesaba cambiar tus prácticas al hospital St Bartholomew´s en Smithfield—hablo el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

Ella frunció el ceño, ante la idea de volver a Londres después de siete años.

—Si bien es un gran hospital, me extraña que me lo pidas cuando no tienes nada que ver con la medicina…algo ocultas Mycroft—dijo con sinceridad y confusión.

El hombre sonrió, lo sentía.

—Siempre tan lista señorita Hooper, tengo un problema aquí en Londres y no puedo ser niñera tiempo completo, así que contrate un pequeño perro guardián para cuidar de esa persona, pero sin duda tenerte aquí seria tener más fácil información—

Se sintió perdida, pero a la vez curiosa.

—Mycroft…yo no estoy segura de hacerlo—

—También debes tener en cuenta que esto sería que te debo un favor de mi parte—

Molly abrió los ojos impresionada, recordando varias cosas de su vida y sabiendo la posición de Mycroft. Sin duda no solo le ofrecía estabilidad, aunque fuera por información de por medio, le ofrecía la estabilidad que ahora no estaba del todo garantizada aquí en Estados Unidos.

Suspiro antes de asentir.

.

Duro un mes para poder ubicarse nuevamente en Londres, en un departamento cerca del hospital y conocer a los residentes. Todos la trataron con amabilidad, viéndola a veces recelosos de que ella trabajara en la morgue. Luego de tener todos los papeles listos, enviarle una carta a los señores Holmes, para saber que cuando quisieran podrían verla, llego a trabajar de forma ansiosa.

Una de las secretarias le advirtió que tuviera cuidado, que el ultimo residente se había marchado del lugar, aparentemente asustado por un psicópata.

Nada mejor que un buen aliento para el primer día de trabajo.

Al caminar por el ascensor, un hombre choco con ella, uno muy amable que le ayudo a levantarse y ambos fueron al ascensor.

—John Watson—se presentó este con una sonrisa forzada, al parecer preocupado por algo.

—Molly Hooper, nueva residente de la morgue—expreso con un poco de felicidad.

El hombre la vio intensamente, antes de pensar sus palabras.

—Bueno…yo…trabajo con un sujeto, suele venir a la morgue para ayudar en casos de la policía—comenzó a explicar y ella aun con los papeles en su mano lo vio confundida—es alguien difícil de tratar, pero es una gran persona—añadió rápidamente al verla asustada.

Debía ser el psicópata del que tanto hablaban.

Caminaron ambos juntos a la puerta, este caballerosamente le abrió la puerta y ella entro algo temerosa. Lo primero que vio fue la espalda de un hombre, de cabellera rizada y piel blanca. Cuando este giro a verle, sus hombros se cayeron incrédulos y su expresión fue incrédula.

Quiso decir algo, pero solo negó con la cabeza.

Fue la primera vez en toda su vida, donde vio una clara muestra de sorpresa en los ojos de Sherlock, al parecer no comprendiendo del todo que pasaba.

—Mycroft—dijo ella colocando los papeles con más fuerza de la debida al lado de un cadáver.

John ladeo la cabeza confundido.

—John supongo que ya conoces a la doctora Hooper, vieja conocida de la familia—hablo Sherlock señalándola.

Ella sonrió levemente fastidiada.

—Sin duda Mycroft hizo bien ocultándote, no es un movimiento que hubiera esperado de este, aunque ahora que lo pienso es predecible analizando todo un poco—musito este algo molesto.

Molly puso una mano en su rostro.

—Cuando Mycroft me puso de niñera, no pensé que fuera a suceder esto—admitió algo cansada.

John solo vio a todos lados confundido, antes de encogerse de hombros ya sin saber que esperar en realidad. Tan solo dos meses con Sherlock y entendía que habían cosas que aún no entendería. Lo que si entendía es que Sherlock era un raro espécimen de humano, uno fascinante, pero totalmente inesperado y con un gran intelecto. A como también conocía su poca habilidad para relaciones sociales.

Por eso cuando lo vio sonreír divertido viendo a la doctora Hooper y esta lo vio antes de rodar los ojos con aparente fastidio, supo que algo pasaba.

Molly Hooper era una chica de pequeña estatura, delgada y con ropas algo pesadas por ese clima tan frio. Su cabello estaba corto sobre sus hombros y sus ojos eran bastante brillantes. En realidad era una chica bastante normal.

Demasiado.

Se despidieron rápidamente por un caso.

—Señor Holmes—dijo esta cuando se fueron extendiendo una mano.

Sherlock la vio unos instantes, antes de tomarla con tranquilidad.

—Niña—musito antes de que la doctora volviera a sonreír de forma incrédula.

John espero pacientemente, caminando por los pasillos y tomando un taxi, espero incluso unos segundos después.

—Aun sigues sonriendo—fue lo que dijo, provocando que Sherlock borrara su sonrisa y lo viera confundido—no dejaste de sonreír desde que hablamos con la doctora Hooper, y actuaste muy raro hace un mes cuando hablaste con Mycroft sobre ocupar un nuevo doctor en la morgue—añadió viéndolo con una sonrisa clara.

No era fácil atrapar a Sherlock en algo, pero ahora sus ojos se desviaron y pareció fastidiado.

—Ocupaba un médico competente y que fuera un conocido cercano para tener más acceso a los laboratorios, sabía casualmente que la señorita Hooper terminaría pronto sus estudios y que sería una herramienta en esta clase de situaciones—

Escusas, sonaban como escusas…muy pobres para alguien con un intelecto muy alto.

Pero John quería fastidiarlo, un poco más.

—También es bonita…y te soporta, que más puedes pedir—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y valió la pena, aun cuando Sherlock detuvo el automóvil y lo hizo salir fastidiado.

Se carcajeo.

Sin duda no entendía que pasaba por la mente de Sherlock la mayor parte del tiempo, pero con la señorita Hooper sin duda podría pasar algo. Solo ocuparía tiempo y un poco de motivación. Sin duda trabajar con Sherlock Holmes era, una de las cosas más divertidas que le pudieron pasar en su vida.

 **Fin**

 _Después de ver toda la serie en…una semana o menos…ocupaba escribir algo sobre ellos y por eso se me ocurrió esta historia de un capitulo. Primero pensé en hacerlo una historia de varios capítulos, pero luego me decidí por hacer una de un capitulo…aunque quedara muy larga._

 _Espero les guste._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
